Snap Shutter and Mane Allgood/Gallery
The Last Crusade Snap Shutter leaps into the classroom S9E12.png Snap Shutter tackles the cragadile S9E12.png Snap Shutter wrestling the cragadile S9E12.png Snap Shutter pins cragadile to the floor S9E12.png Cragadile struggling under Snap Shutter S9E12.png Snap ties rope around cragadile's mouth S9E12.png Snap and cragadile see someone else appear S9E12.png Mane Allgood appears before the cragadile S9E12.png Mane Allgood "that means now, mister!" S9E12.png Snap wrangles cragadile into its chamber S9E12.png Snap Shutter closes the classroom door S9E12.png Snap Shutter and Mane Allgood hoof-bump S9E12.png Scootaloo hugging her mother S9E12.png Scootaloo happy to see her father S9E12.png Scootaloo hugging her parents S9E12.png Scootaloo reuniting with her parents S9E12.png Apple Bloom "think she's makin' it all up?" S9E12.png Scootaloo introduces class to her parents S9E12.png Snap "sorry to make such an entrance" S9E12.png Snap "brought back a few mates" S9E12.png Mane "we couldn't wait another moment" S9E12.png Mane Allgood "I hope we didn't interrupt" S9E12.png CMCs and Scootaloo's parents outside school S9E12.png Snap Shutter measuring Scootaloo's height S9E12.png Snap Shutter "nearly as tall as me now" S9E12.png Scootaloo embarrassed by her dad's praise S9E12.png Mane Allgood "we missed you" S9E12.png Scootaloo hugging Mane Allgood again S9E12.png Scootaloo "did you get all my letters?" S9E12.png Mane Allgood "read them twenty times!" S9E12.png Mane Allgood ruffling Scootaloo's mane S9E12.png Mane Allgood giving Scootaloo a wing hug S9E12.png Snap "celebrate with ice cream sundaes" S9E12.png Snap "they don't have those in the jungle" S9E12.png Mane Allgood inviting Scootaloo's friends S9E12.png CMCs and Scoot's parents at dessert shoppe S9E12.png Snap Shutter "good on ya, Scoot!" S9E12.png Mane Allgood "what an honor!" S9E12.png Snap Shutter "you'll be seeing plenty of us" S9E12.png Snap Shutter and Mane Allgood teasing S9E12.png Mane Allgood "let all of us live together!" S9E12.png Scootaloo "I can't believe it!" S9E12.png Scootaloo hovering with joy S9E12.png Snap Shutter "never planned to be away" S9E12.png Snap Shutter "kept discovering things" S9E12.png Snap "nopony else had the experience" S9E12.png Mane Allgood "all that's happened lately" S9E12.png Mane Allgood mentions King Sombra S9E12.png Mane puts a hoof on Snap's shoulder S9E12.png Mane "our family should be together" S9E12.png Scootaloo grabs parents' outstretched hooves S9E12.png Scootaloo "the best day of my life" S9E12.png Snap Shutter "stay in town for the weekend" S9E12.png Scootaloo surprised by Snap Shutter's words S9E12.png Scootaloo starting to look panicked S9E12.png Scootaloo looks at her parents with worry S9E12.png Mane Allgood "We're all moving to Shire Lanka!" S9E12.png Snap "you can come back and visit 'em" S9E12.png Snap "they can take the train to us" S9E12.png Mane Allgood "big change for everypony" S9E12.png Mane Allgood "give it time" S9E12.png Scootaloo leads her parents to the Everfree S9E12.png Scootaloo "what I wanted to show you" S9E12.png Scootaloo discovers tracks of banshee beast S9E12.png Scootaloo's parents look at the tracks S9E12.png Mane Allgood "like nothing I've ever seen" S9E12.png Scootaloo "it's suuuuper dangerous" S9E12.png Scootaloo "if you get close" S9E12.png Scootaloo "prove it exists" S9E12.png Snap and Mane look at each other S9E12.png Snap Shutter "easy enough" S9E12.png Snap looks at banshee beast tracks S9E12.png Snap and Mane following the tracks S9E12.png Scootaloo "I think I heard something" S9E12.png Scootaloo pointing into the forest S9E12.png Snap and Mane see the banshee beast S9E12.png Snap Shutter taking a photograph S9E12.png Mane Allgood follows with pencil and pad S9E12.png Snap and Mane approach banshee beast S9E12.png Snap and Mane pursue the banshee beast S9E12.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle get caught S9E12.png Snap and Mane look at Scootaloo's friends S9E12.png Scootaloo grins at parents with embarrassment S9E12.png Mane Allgood "we'd better get back" S9E12.png Snap and Mane leaving Everfree Forest S9E12.png Snap Shutter in photo-developing room S9E12.png Snap Shutter looking at his photos S9E12.png Snap notices photos in developing fluid S9E12.png Snap Shutter hanging the new photos S9E12.png Snap Shutter looks at the new photos S9E12.png Snap Shutter looks at photos intently S9E12.png Snap Shutter smiling at the photos S9E12.png Snap Shutter enters Scootaloo's room S9E12.png Snap presents Crusaders' cutie mark photos S9E12.png Scootaloo thanks her dad for the photos S9E12.png Scootaloo "the Pony Book of Records" S9E12.png Snap "you don't have the same cutie mark" S9E12.png Snap Shutter points at cutie mark photos S9E12.png Snap pointing closely at cutie mark photos S9E12.png Snap Shutter "you'll stay best friends" S9E12.png Snap Shutter "that's really special" S9E12.png Mane Allgood comes out of the house S9E12.png Mane Allgood carrying a box S9E12.png Snap Shutter "can't miss tomorrow's train" S9E12.png Scootaloo's parents feeling bad for her S9E12.png Mane Allgood smiling at Snap Shutter S9E12.png Snap Shutter "we just sold the house" S9E12.png Snap Shutter "this is hard to accept" S9E12.png Snap and Mane look at upset Scootaloo S9E12.png Scootaloo "making me pick between" S9E12.png Mane Allgood trying to cheer up Scootaloo S9E12.png Mane Allgood "why don't you sleep over" S9E12.png Scootaloo "I don't want to say goodbye!" S9E12.png Scootaloo overcome with sadness S9E12.png Scootaloo "changing my whole life" S9E12.png Scootaloo "without even asking" S9E12.png Scootaloo crying "how I feel!" S9E12.png Scootaloo crying in front of her parents S9E12.png Scootaloo running off in tears S9E12.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie follow Scootaloo S9E12.png Scootaloo's parents feeling remorseful S9E12.png Scoot's parents pack last of their belongings S9E12.png Mane Allgood "feeling better, Scootaloo?" S9E12.png Snap Shutter "let's make it swift" S9E12.png Snap and Mane follow Scoot out of the house S9E12.png Scootaloo leading her parents into town S9E12.png Snap, Mane, and Scoot arrive at Town Hall S9E12.png RD welcomes Scoot's parents to celebration S9E12.png Rainbow "couldn't start without all of them" S9E12.png Snap and Mane look surprised at each other S9E12.png Scootaloo riding on Rainbow Dash's back S9E12.png Scootaloo's parents listen to Mayor Mare S9E12.png Mane Allgood "that sounds familiar" S9E12.png Scootaloo's parents happily surprised S9E12.png Snap and Mane surprised by Wonderbolt salute S9E12.png Holiday "Scootaloo and her friends are" S9E12.png Auntie Lofty pointing at the podium S9E12.png Snap "well, I'll be a three-tailed bandicoot" S9E12.png Snap "how important Scoot's club was" S9E12.png Holiday "whether it's encouraging others" S9E12.png Holiday "something no other pony can" S9E12.png Everypony hearing the train whistle S9E12.png Snap and Mane looking indecisive S9E12.png Mane Allgood calling Scootaloo over S9E12.png Rainbow "still gonna make her leave?!" S9E12.png Mane Allgood "what's best for Scootaloo" S9E12.png Snap and Mane walk up to the stage S9E12.png Snap addressing Scootaloo on the stage S9E12.png Mane Allgood "that means missing out" S9E12.png Mane and Snap proud of Scootaloo S9E12.png Snap Shutter "if you want to stay" S9E12.png Scoot's parents let her stay in Ponyville S9E12.png Scootaloo jumping toward her parents S9E12.png Scootaloo tearily hugging her parents S9E12.png Scootaloo tearily thanking her parents S9E12.png Holiday and Lofty watch Scootaloo hug her parents S9E12.png Snap and Mane still hugging Scootaloo S9E12.png Mane Allgood "sorry we didn't realize it" S9E12.png Snap "our work is our life's purpose" S9E12.png Scootaloo smiling up at Snap Shutter S9E12.png Auntie Lofty "before you sold the house" S9E12.png Snap and Mane looking embarrassed S9E12.png Snap and Mane puzzled; Scootaloo excited S9E12.png Lofty "we've decided to move here" S9E12.png Scoot's aunts offer to let her live with them S9E12.png Scootaloo "will you still come and visit?" S9E12.png Snap Shutter taking off his hat S9E12.png Snap Shutter gives Scootaloo his hat S9E12.png Scootaloo very happy with her parents S9E12.png Snap and Mane give Scootaloo another hug S9E12.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie gallop from the stage S9E12.png Scootaloo "are you kidding?" S9E12.png Scootaloo proclaims "CMCs forever!" S9E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders' last high hoof S9E12.png Crowd of ponies cheer for the Crusaders S9E12.png